I'm In Love
Plot On Valentines Day, Paula greets Rebecca at her house right before she is to share her true love to the world. They go to an open mike night at a club where Rebecca has gathered all her friends for a special announcement. Rebecca flashbacks to a year ago when she had a daydream involving Dream Ghost Akopian. They witness several different scenarios for her with each ex-boyfriend: an Italian wedding with Greg, being pregnant with Nathaniel’s baby and having a family with Josh. However, in each potential future she isn't happy. Before waking up, she learns from the bride version of herself that although she loves each man the problem lies with her as she doesn’t know who she is. Over at Home Base, Paula meets with a former inmate named Hanifa from Rebecca’s free law clinic who just got released. Due to a legal loophole Hanifa's record could be cleared but Paula’s exclusivity contract with her new law firm won’t allow her to help. Across town, Rebecca's three ex-boyfriends await her decision. Greg is with WhiJo at Serrano's wanting this to be over already. Josh is with Hector at Home Base hoping Rebecca picks him as he feels read to be in a committed relationship. Nathaniel is at Il Cabino with both Bert and Darryl patiently waiting for a response. Meanwhile, Rebecca advises Paula's firm start a Pro Bono department so she can continue the work at the county jail. Rebecca then asks Paula for advice with her situation but is distracted by a musical fantasy . Back in the present, Rebecca goes on stage for her announcement and takes a moment to acknowledge her friends: Valencia proposed to Beth and they are now engaged, Darryl and Beth are married with a blended family and a new baby on the way, Heather and Hector got a hot tub, WhiJo's apartment and childhood home burned down and Paula convinced her firm to open a Pro Bono department. She goes on to talk about how Josh Chan is the sole reason she’s even here tonight since she moved here for him. Although he will always have a place in heart she told him a year ago they weren’t meant to be. That same day Josh moved out of Rebecca’s place with Estrella and AJ became her new roommate. Eventually Josh did fall in love with someone he met in the magic club he joined. Rebecca then points out Nathaniel who, after she told him he wasn't the one either, decided to make some extreme changes in his own life. A year ago he quit the law firm, moved to another country and is currently an attorney for a Guatemalan zoo. Rebecca lastly singles out Greg who she told a year ago she also told she couldn’t be with. This was due to Paula helping her understand something about herself. Earlier, Rebecca had revealed to Paula how she would zone out and imagine elaborate musical numbers to cope with life. Seeing this side of Rebecca made Paula realize the talent her friend posesses. She encourages Rebecca to express her creativity instead of hiding it as its who she really is . Greg told her he understood but that he wouldn't wait around for her which Rebecca also accepted. In the present time at the club Rebecca tells her friends about all the work she has put in to follow her dreams. She started writing down the songs she imagined and even took piano and singing lessons. All the while she was supported by her Gurl Group every step of the way. Rebecca confesses the process of creating her own music was the first time she’s felt truly happy. She came to West Covina to find love and she succeeded through finding friends and writing her songs. Rebecca also states she may be ready to be in a relationship now and briefly considers several people in attendance. However, she adds that romantic love isn’t the end of her journey though and is just a part of it. A keyboard is brought on stage and Rebecca then announces to everyone she is about to perform a song she wrote. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes